narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nisshō van Astrea
Nisshō van Astrea (日照・ヴァン・アストレア), formerly known as Nisshō Uchiha (うちは・日照) is an Uchiha Clan member who was captured several generations prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre, by a mysterious man. He is the son of Kain and Kana Uchiha, as well as the elder brother to Aiyuri. He is the current monarch of Deus, as well as the Second Sage of Five Shadows and patriarch of the Astrea Clan. Background Childhood and Kidnapping Nisshō was born to Kain and Kana Uchiha in the aftermath of the First Shinobi World War. Life in Konohagakure was simple, and peaceful. Under the rule of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, Nisshō learned how to be a shinobi. However during a training mission, in the early days of the Ninja Academy a mysterious man attacked him and fled the village. This man was interested in the power of the Uchiha and how it was obtained, his goal to implant the eyes of Nisshō into himself. Once it was discovered that the child was missing, Kain plead for his return and Hashirama, not wanting to lose the peace between his clan and the Uchiha, dispatched several Anbu teams in order to locate the boy, or recover his body, but these all failed to uncover his whereabouts. Due to him being of the Uchiha Clan, he was used for a variety of experiments, namely to discover the cause for the activation of their clan Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. His captor, who remained behind a mask to veil his or her identity subjected Nisshō to a number of drugs, toxins and other methods to try to force the young boy to awaken his hidden eye power. It wasn't until he was subjected to a Genjutsu, where his family was killed and Konohagakure was destroyed did his grief reach a boiling point and his eyes spawned the legendary dōjutsu, however, it was in its premature form with each eye having only one tomoe. It was also around this time that he was infected with a highly lethal virus, created in the same lab and treatable with an anti-body only found in the lab. Because of this, Nisshō was unable to escape for fear of being killed by the virus in his system. This virus was also a Trojan horse for preparing him for a DNA Splice, using DNA from a few Kaguya Clan members. It was due to to this and a few other DNA strains that were introduced to his body that his cellular structure was altered and his body was heavily modified using various surgeries and other procedures in order for his body to be ready once the Shikotsumyaku, awakened if it ever did. It would be a number of years, while he was forced to battle other experiments before he showed signs of the experiment taking hold, as he sprouted claw-like protrusions from his finger tips, which he used to skewer his opponent. This however caused him great pain as his body was still in the transition between his original form and his new state. Due to the heavy Body Modifications he was put through prior to this, his new form was unable to fully utilize the Shikotsumyaku and as a result prolonged usage caused him great discomfort, despite his enhanced healing factor. Escape Around when he was about 21, twelve years after his abduction and trauma he would go on to escape using the outbreak of the Second Shinobi World War to mask his movements, stealing as much as the medicine as he could and fleeing to the for refuge, where he would train his body to better handle his cursed abilities. Tempering his body in the frozen north, he began working as a mercenary for Yukigakure. As he worked, he tried to keep his illness at bay, which led him to the home of Ayase Ouma and Heisei Ouma. It was under their care that the three were able to create a replication of the medication he was in desperate need of, but it was far weaker than the original and required him to take twice as much. It was later discovered that this knock-off was toxic to his mental stability in when allowed to build up in his system. This meant that Ayase would have to monitor him as Nisshō was in a race against the clock. Working in Yukigakure, he was taught the usage of their special form of the Ice Release, which was then used to create the Hiding in the Snow Flurries Technique. He also started to develop the moniker "The Demon of the Snow", which was attributed to his usage of his techniques and his ties to Yukigakure. Nisshō would later branch out and do assignments as a Mercenary for other villages and lands, allowing him to maintain a large amount of Ryō which was used to create more of his medication. During one of his rampages, he inadvertently killed Heisei Ouma, impaling her on one of his bone spikes. In a last-ditch effort to save her sister, Ayase sealed her sister soul within Nisshō, making him a Retainer. During this time the world was flung into the , with Nisshō working as a mercenary for a few villages during the duration Wandering and Fourth Shinobi World War After vanishing from the world for a few generations, he would reappear as a wanderer, traveling with Ayase. During his travels, he would come to discover that the Shinobi world had allied together against Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. During this he remained in the shadows, not caring about the current state of the world as it "wasn't his war". He was one of the victims caught within the Infinite Tsukuyomi, where he was allowed to dream of a world where he had been allowed to remain in Konohagakure with his family. Upon being awakened, he resumed his quest as he had no time to dwell on false realities. It was stated that during his wandering he visited Konohagakure and placed a flower by the grave of his parents. He would go on to propose to and marry Ayase, using a trial by combat. With it, he made her promise to resign from active shinobi duty and swear to become his purpose for living. Death of Ayase Some time during a great battle in the Land of Snow, he lost Ayase Ouma, and as a result, awoke his Mangekyō Sharingan. With it he ended the war but went into hiding, searching the land for answers and a purpose. This would lead him to the Eastern Frontier, where he would discover Durandal. Sometime following his trip to the East, he would come across two spirits in combat. Wanting to end the destruction they were causing a nearby village, he would use Durandal to separate them, harnessing all 5 elements at once, a feat the light one would state she hasn't seen since Hagoromo's time. The darker spirit would escape, and Nisshō was charged by the light spirit to capture or destroy him. Sometime after his battle with Shenron Uzumaki, he met Jinyūrei Hyūga and became her mentor and teacher. During an unknown period of time he discovered his father, Kain fathered another child prior to the death of the clan. This child was Aiyuri and she would go on to start the House of X, by having a son Raido X, making Nisshō the uncle of Raido. Personality Nisshō is a cold individual, having been stripped of his humanity as well as his sense of family structure. He was once a happy child, full of pride, but once he was taken from his family and his home at a ripe young age of nine, he became more distant and mistrusting of others. Due to the harsh conditions he found himself in, he was filled with despair and this translated into the birth of his Sharingan and as a direct result of wanting to reduce his sadness to ashes, his proficiency with the Fire Release. Connected to his love of flames, spawned a malicious and very short-fused temper, which released a fiery anger. He would grow to trust again, but only after he saw that he could count on the individual while living in Yukigakure. This was more of a trust of convenience than friendship, however since it meant the difference of survival he still put his life on the line to protect his teammates if needed. Going the opposite direction of his namesake, he grew to become colder and colder, as he had been dwelling in a pit of loneliness. Nisshō's chakra is cold to the touch and has been said to instill despair and pain to those who feel it. Despite his cold exterior, his interior is far from cold. He is known to be very loving to those who can "brave the winter storm", which can prove to be a trial by itself. He has a love of poetry and art, but it is countered by his love of destruction. He has grown into a two-sided individual who can appear to be two different individuals if one excludes his dark inner self. Inner Nisshō Due to the affect of the medication on his psyche, Nisshō has developed a darker personality, one that is far more feral than his typical cold demeanor. When he is under extreme distress of suffering from an episode of Post Traumatic Stress, he tends to slip into an uncontrolled rage. This rage reveals a feral and more beast-like version of himself and he loses all sense of restraint. While in these rages, he has been reported in slaughtering dozens of enemy shinobi with no regard to himself or those around him. He was once recorded in the destruction of a small village, where he razed it to the ground in a matter of hours. Appearance Nisshō is an elderly Shinobi who retains the appearance of a teenager around age 17, due to his cells remaining the way they were when he gained his regenerative abilities. Due to his youthful appearance, he is often doubted for his fame as well as his power in combat. He is shown to have long black hair, often kept tied up in a messy bun in the back, with four bangs in the front. he has blue eyes and is shown wearing strange attire for a shinobi. His shirt is white and the collar is always pointed up, over it he wears a black vest of sorts, accented with gold and red. The remainder of his attire is a pair of simple pants and coupled with a pair of black boots. Despite his age, being 75 years old, he appears currently about 25, aging slowly since his past where he appeared 17. Abilities Nisshō is considered one of the most dangerous weapons ever created by man, as well as one of the most dangerous Uchiha in the current generation, who does not have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan or Rinnegan. He is known as the Demon of the Snow due to his training in Yukigakure as well as his usage of the Hiding in the Snow Flurries Technique, which he developed from witnessing the Hiding in Mist Technique during one of his several raids of Kirigakure. Being a survivor of Asura's experimentation, he is a user of the Shikotsumyaku, a rare and powerful Kekkei Genkai, which allows him to control and manipulate the structure of his own skeleton, this has allowed him to become extremely dangerous when using Taijutsu as he is able to withstand potentially fatal Taijutsu techniques, as well as have access to a rare form of Regeneration. From a young age, due to circumstances, he was forced to become proficient in using his Sharingan as well as make use of his limited Ninjutsu, stealing what information he could for using other techniques or refining what he already knew. His intelligence was quite high as he was able to use his base-level Sharingan in order to manipulate normal Fire Release techniques on a level normally seen with the Mangekyō Sharingan's . He is currently one of the only living users of the Shikotsumyaku, making him a top priority on several villages Bingo Book. Chakra Nisshō, by definition possesses a tremendous amount of Chakra being on par with most elite Jōnin-ranked Shinobi. Being a S-Rank shinobi, he is known the world over for his gargantuan chakra reserves, however he often expends a lot of his chakra when fighting as he passively maintains his healing factor. While he normally tries to hold back in battle, his deteriorating mental state often warrants his loss of control, which transforms him into a monster on the battlefield. Being known as a demon, Nisshō is skilled with the use of the Chakra Exertion Technique, which allows him to exert pressure on the air around him using only the release of his chakra from his Tenketsu. According to his "creator" Asura, Nisshō possesses a chakra signature which is unique unto itself, and even in his youth could be compared to that of a demi-tailed beast, however, he lacked the control to harness this power. In his youth, he was forced to fight for a three-day period and he was shown to be able to last at least 54 hours before falling to his knees due to weakness. Due to his levels, Nisshō is able to maintain his Sharingan nearly indefinitely. Ninjutsu Due to his chaotic trials as a child, Nisshō was reborn into an era of torment as he was trained and developed into a weapon of destruction. His skills in Nature Transformation is on par with a Jōnin-level shinobi. He is considered an S-rank fighter as he possesses two deadly Kekkei Genkai. This has become progressively more dangerous as he's gotten older. Nature Transformation Nisshō is extremely skilled at the usage of Fire Release, Water Release and the Yukigakure-style of Ice Release. The use of these releases make up the majority of his arsenal as a Shinobi and his limited formal education but chaotic childhood and adulthood have given rise to unique and sometimes creative techniques. He was able to learn quickly with the assistance of the Sharingan. Through the use of Variant Transformation, the shinobi is able to change the nature of his techniques. This enables him to control the temperature of his fire and by extension use it to manipulate that of water techniques, creating Ice, this skill is taken to the highest levels, in order to create a miniature snowstorm, which is able to withstand the heat of even the deserts of Sunagakure and as a result shows his dexterity with his natures, but also his ability to utilize fire to its highest possible without having the Mangekyō Sharingan. Using his Fire Release, he is able to produce blue flames, which are far hotter than regular flames, and can be used to smother and overtake normal flames. At an undetermined time, he learned and perfected the Heavenly Scorching technique, which personified his own mastery of the Fire Release. In this he was able to overtake all flames, even those cast by his brethren unholy eye, being able to cast white flames to rival the black flames. Sensing Abilities Spawning from his nature as a , Nisshō has mastered the ability to use Sensing, in its various forms such as Empathetic Sensing and Sensing Transmission in order to track his prey. This is normally a passive skill, as he doesn't have to exert much effort to do so. Regenerative Healing Factor Due to the extensive experimentation and surgeries preformed on Nisshō, he was granted a special form of healing, utilizing his Yin and Yang releases. Using them in tandem, he is able to bypass the of cell division, by actively creating new cells from nothingness, rather than causing old ones to regenerate. This method only works as long as he has the chakra to do so, and is dependent of his levels being above his danger threshold. This was spawned by his usage of the Shikotsumyaku, and is a direct reaction to the way the technique is used. This method of healing however is quite painful for him, and the speed is determined by the extensiveness of the injury. In his advanced age, Nisshō's skill with this ability has reached the point where save for decapitation, he is able to regrow any and all limbs, organs, and repair all damage in a short amount of time and without discomfort. The process of healing extensive limb loss is however strange as he heals layer by layer, meaning if he loses his entire leg, he would grow the bone first then the rest. Genjutsu Nisshō's skill in Genjutsu is namely attached to his skill with his Sharingan. He is able to cast the jutsu with a simple glance, invading the minds of those he has caught in his gaze. He is most notoriously seen using Genjutsu: Sharingan, and Ephemeral. He is also known to cast his Genjutsu off of a reflective surface in order to increase its range and shown when he cast his gejutsu off of ice flakes in the air after using Hiding in the Snow Flurries Technique, in order to catch a target he is not directly looking at. Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Due to the manipulation of his genetics, Nisshō has access to the rare and powerful Shikotsumyaku. Using it he is able to expel his bones, while simultaneously regrowing the missing portion. This ability is used primarily with Taijutsu, where he creates claws, or blades while using his density to counter powerful attacks. For him, it causes him great pain to continuously use this in battle as he is ripping his skin apart, however he has a very high pain tolerance. Due to the virus in his system, he is unable to fully integrate the ability into his form, as the virus is continuous destroying his cells, which are constantly being replenished. Following his work with Ayase Ouma, he has been cured of his illness and the integration completed within his body, allowing for full use of the Kekkei Genkai. Kekkei Mōra Truth-Seeking Ball Due to Heisei Ouma's influence, Nisshō her Retainer has gained access to her own Nature Transformations of Wind, Earth and Lightning Release. These skills while rudimentary due his recent acquisition of them has yielded the ability to create a makeshift form of the Truth-Seeking Ball, albeit without the use of the Six Paths powers, but instead by infusing pure Natural Energy into his body, through Heisei and then using his Yin and Yang chakra, forming the spheres along with his other natures. The skill is quite taxing as he hasn't refined its usage as of late. Due to the link with Naoto no Mikoto, Nisshō gained access to his Six Paths Yin Power and as a result, upgraded his Truth-Seeking Balls usage. In this respect, he is able to use them on par with , creating platforms and weapons. He is able to summon these at will now and can keep them active near constantly. Using these, he is able to create Storm Release and Lava Release techniques such as Lava Release: August Star of Heaven and Storm Release: End of Days. During his battle with Shenron Uzumaki, Nisshō began experimenting more in his use of the Truth-Seeking Ball and its ability to allow users access to Advanced Nature Releases. This led to his acquisition of the Dark Release, and with it away to create Dark Release: Truth-Seeking Annihilation, a large sphere of dark chakra which could absorb large quantities of chakra when it came into contact with it. This sphere would start around the size of a Rasengan, and would grow larger as chakra was fed into it. since it is still a Truth-Seeking Ball, it carries with it the potential of negating Ninjutsu as well as properties reserved for the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball, however on a much lower scale as it cannot reshape the world, but can reshape a battlefield. Senri Sharingan The Senri Sharingan is a Kekkei Mōra created by a mutation within Nisshō's Sharingan, caused from the exposure to intense chakra from the Hikari no ki and the pure Natural Energy energy that makes up its body. As it still retains its connections to that of the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan, it is able to cast all of the same techniques using these new eyes. The eyes of his offspring cannot and have not shown any link to the Sharingan and can only cast techniques that are imprinted onto the Senrigan originally. These eyes gave way to the classic Senrigan in his descendants. Due to the natural evolution of his Mangekyō Sharingan into the Senrigan, the visual damage caused by overuse was reversed, as even with his healing abilities, his vision started to suffer slightly. Now when using his Mangekyō level techniques, through his Senrigan he is no longer afflicted by bouts of blurry vision and temporary blindness. It was theorized that the Senrigan or Senri-Sharingan is a Dōjutsu on par with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess As a member of the Uchiha Clan, he is quite skilled at hand to hand combat, using his Sharingan to read the movements of his opponents. When coupled with his Shikotsumyaku, it then becomes very deadly as he is able to harden his bones to increase the force of impact. Due to his training within the Hell's Circus, he was forced to become a tool of devastation, which was translated into his combat prowess as he was pit against several larger and at times physically stronger individuals who were also being experimented on by Asura. While training in the frozen north, he developed his speed and stamina, allowing him to access a form of Chakra Enhanced Speed, but not the actual skill but rather the likeness to the skill. Nisshō is a gifted and talented fighter, as it is shown that his advanced age has not hindered his abilities but this may be contributed to his unique genetic structure, even at the age of 75 he retains his youthful appearance and is able to battle for extended periods of time. Other Skills While he doesn't own a Sword or other weapons, he is known to be proficient in their use. By manipulating his bone structures, he is capable of creating various weapons for use in combat. This is most notable when he uses his femur as a sword. He is also able to craft his fire into weapons using his Flame Burst technique. He would later acquire Durandal, adding its usage to his arsenal alongside his . Through his synchronization between the divide of dimensions, Nisshō inadvertently linked up with his Universe-A counterpart Naoto no Mikoto and learned how to utilize Naoto's signature Space–Time Ninjutsu known as the Light Speed Dash Technique. This link serves as a bridge point allowing the two to converse from time to time. Power of Light Due to his alliance with the light spirit Hikari no ki, Nisshō has access to some high level spiritual ninjutsu, known by the spirit. To utilize them the two must unify their energy, and combine as one. This is made easier due to Nisshō's status as a Retainer, with Hikari linking with Heisei Ouma, within him and then passing the knowledge and powers outwards. Through this method, Nisshō is able to use a lesser version of Limbo: Border Jail, without the use of the Rinnegan; being limited to 2 Limbo clone shadows. Through his continued fusion with Aria (Hikari no ki), Nisshō was able to create a set of Ninjutsu that is are a lower-tier version of Rinnegan techniques. Currently, he has created Almighty Collapse, which allows him to collapse objects in his field of vision. His second technique is the Universal Sight, which erases his presence from the sight of those caught in the range. This link would become more permanent as he and the Hikari no ki would merge in close proximity to the Spirit Gate of the North. This caused a surge of power which fused the two together, and made Nisshō the new living incarnation of the "Spirit of Light". A portion of this power would be passed onto his two sons Sekai van Astrea and Sora van Astrea, prior to his full ascension and the two would go onto have conflicting ideas becoming the "Sage of Ideals" and the "Sage of Truth". Seal-less Ninjutsu Nisshō after years of training has managed to perfect his ability to utilize Ninjutsu without the need for forming seals. This is reminiscent of that of Hagoromo in the time before Ninshū. By focusing on the proper chakra ratios' he is able to subconsciously form the proper element and cast the technique without the need to form complex hand seals. Doing so he is able to save time in battle by quickly releasing a myriad of techniques in succession, baffling his opponent. With certain techniques, he is able to cast them without moving his body at all, by flicking his eye in the direction of his target he is able to cause the desired reaction to occur. This is the pinnacle of his Ninja Arts. Former Abilities Former Kekkei Genkai While Nisshō still has access to these powers, he often forgoes direct usage in favor of his Senrigan. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Nisshō has access to the Sharingan, however he has only advanced it to its two tomoe stage. Despite it not being fully mature, Nisshō has mastered its ocular abilities and is quite adept at using Genjutsu and utilizing the clarity it grants him. His Sharingan possesses the ability to manipulate flames of his Fire Release ninjutsu using a combination of Chakra Flow and advanced Nature and Shape Manipulation to form the flames into unique and complex shapes. Despite not being at full power, especially for the time period that he has held it, Nisshō's Sharingan is still a prime target for collectors or individuals who seek power, as it is quite rare to have such a developed skillset for an underdeveloped eye and the potential for it to become stronger, is astronomical. While using his clarity, he has access to "clear-mind" where he is able to achieve a state where he is able to act on pure reflex, but be aware of his actions. This is achieved by using his Sharingan to read his opponents movements while reacting on instinct rather than actively doing so. This allows him to fight rather speedy opponents with insane precision. Around when he was 75, Nisshō awoke his full three tome Sharingan, while in combat. It was during this battle that he lost Ayase Ouma causing his eye to fully mature. Sometime during his life, he created and perfected the Blue Light Divine Movement Technique, which allows him to, while using his Sharingan as a catalyst travel rapidly from one point to another through his Blue Light Dimension. Mangekyō Sharingan ]] After the death of Ayase Ouma, Nisshō awoke his Mangekyō Sharingan, with it taking the form of a six-spoke wheel, resembling a wheel to sheer a ship. The full diagram resembles a tripod, placed over another with a circle in the middle, giving him a "straight-tome" array. With his Mangekyō he is able to expand on his manipulation of fire, gaining the ability to cast the unquenchable black flames of the Amaterasu, magnifying his powers ten-fold. He cast his flames with his right eye, and then manipulates them using his natural talent over the element. With his left eye, he is able to utilize the Genjutsu, Yatagarasu, which allows him to erase the memory of the target after making eye contact. This power is absolute as he is able to blank out what ever memory he sees fit and eliminate any possibility of it resurfacing later. Using this he has effectively erased his presence from virtually everyone who ever knew him, save for Asura Uzumaki. In doing so he hoped to remain in the shadows of the world and act as an agent of change in the memory of Ayase. When he activates the technique, his eye glows gold. Quotes Roleplays *It's Just Business *Land of the Lost (Story) Trivia *According to his databook entry: **Nisshō's hobbies are stargazing and practicing his Fighting Skills. **Nisshō wishes to fight Asura Uzumaki because of the harm he caused him. **Nisshō's favorite word is Honor (栄誉, "eiyo") **Nisshō's word soul is Identity (氏名, shimei) **Nisshō's theme song is Cerulean by . *His name poetically means "The Fan which fuels the Sunlight". *Nisshō shares a Birthday with an important person to the Author. *Nisshō's appearance is based on Wilhelm van Astrea from the series Re:zero. *His Abilities, relation to a "Light Spirit" and role mirror that of Avatar Wan. *While listed as a "Jinchūriki", Nisshō doesn't contain a Tailed Beast, but rather the spirit of light. This is similar, but ultimately different as due to how the spirit was bonded to him, it cannot be removed as it is not sealed. The classification is a formality.